


Goode High

by amm_amethyst



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Add tags as I go, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, F/F, F/M, M/M, Texting, bianca doesn’t exist, there’s not much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amm_amethyst/pseuds/amm_amethyst
Summary: Percy moves to Goode after his step-dad Paul enrolled him. Thankfully, his three cousins already go there, so he’s not completely alone.** i mean u can read this but i’m not continuing it :// **
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Piper McLean, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. New School and Old Faces

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS
> 
> i’ve changed the ages of some of the characters so: 
> 
> Percy- 17  
> Annabeth- 17  
> Jason- 17  
> Thalia- 17 (they’re twins in this)  
> Grover- 17  
> Rachel- 16  
> Piper-16  
> Leo- 16  
> Nico- 15  
> Will- 15 
> 
> Jupiter High 
> 
> Reyna- 17  
> Frank- 16  
> Hazel- 14

First day of senior year. September first. New school. 

That’s never fun. 

New schools are terrible in the first place. I should know, i’ve been to a lot. I was actually at my last school, Yancy, from freshman to junior year. I’ve hated it ever since my only friend, Grover Underwood, left in sophomore year. He left for a new school, though I don’t remember the name. Then my stepdad Paul came up with the _amazing_ idea that I should go to the school that he teaches at for whatever reason, I wasn’t really listening to be honest. 

My mom Sally had then hit me with the bombshell that my cousins, Nico di Angelo and Thalia and Jason Grace, go to Goode. Now I haven’t seen or really heard from them in seven years so that got my attention.

Nico was a massive nerd and obsessed with a game called Mythomagic, so long story short, he was annoying. He wouldn’t shut up and stop asking stupid questions, but I love him and if anyone else made fun of him, I would actually kill them. He was short, with black hair, dark eyes and olive skin. I’d never met his mom, he lived with his dad Hades and stepmom Persephone. 

Thalia was, well, scary honestly. We had the strangest relationship where we would have a fist fight then an hour later sit in a blanket fort chatting and eating ice cream. She had short blonde hair, lightning blue eyes and pale skin. Her mom was an alcoholic, and had died when they were eight, so they lived with their dad Zeus and stepmom Hera. Hera was a bitch. 

Jason, Thalia’s twin, was my favourite. He was my bro, my brother from another mother, my...where was I going with this? Anyway, we were really close, and I never had lots of friends so I hung out with him all the time. He basically looked exactly the same as Thalia, except he was a boy. Jase was surprisingly funny, he seemed really serious, but was actually just sarcastic. Did some weird things sometimes too, once I saw him chasing a squirrel like a dog. I still believe that kid was raised by wolves... 

So here I am, sitting outside the principles office of a brand new school, where my cousins go, who I haven’t seen in seven years, and could look completely different. 

This will be fun. 

* * *

“What’s your name again?” 

“Percy Jackson.” 

“Ah, yes. Here’s your timetable and your guide should be here soon.” 

“Thank you Mr Harrison.”

Looking down at my timetable, I saw that I had Paul, should probably call him Mr Blofis here, for English.

I sat in the plastic chair in Mr Harrison’s office, hoping that the guide is like, Jason or Thalia. I’m really not up for talking to a new person, honestly not great at that.

The door opened and I looked up-

“Percy?”

“Grover?” 

“Ah so you know each other already? Well off you go, you have your to do.” 

We glanced at each other, a smile growing on our faces. Grover and I walked out the office and he quickly wrapped his arms around me. 

“Percy! God, have I missed you!” 

“Yeah, it’s been two years! Jeez I forget this was your school!” 

We separated and looked at each other. He was now shorter than me, but had grown a beard. 

“Why are you here? I thought you still went to Yancy?” 

“Well I obviously don’t anymore. My new stepdad teaches here.” 

Grover looked surprised. 

“Stepdad? You have a stepdad now? What’s his name, what does he teach?” 

“Yeah, well, they’re not married yet, they’re waiting till moms book gets finished. But it’s Mr Blofis, the English teacher.” 

“HIM! Oh I love him, he’s like, everyone’s favourite teacher. He’s your stepdad? Oh that’s so cool!” 

“Aren’t you meant to take me on a tour?” 

“Oh yeah, we’ve got an hour till school starts, I can introduce you to my friends.” 

* * *

We walked up to a large table where six people sat. I immediately recognised one a Jason and another as Nico. There was also a girl with a black pixie cut, a girl with frizzy red hair, a boy with dark brown, curly hair and another girl with choppy brown hair. 

“Hey guys, this is Percy Jackson. He’s new and my old friend.” 

At my name, Jason, Nico and the black haired girl turned to look at me and _oh shit, that’s Thalia._

“Sup cousins, been a while, huh.” 

Jason stood up and _oh my god he is tall._ He pulled me into a bear hug, as one does if they hadn’t seen you in seven years. He let go and Thalia and Nico were next to me. 

“Hey Neeks, short as ever I see.” 

“Call me ‘Neeks’ again and I will kill you.”

Nico was still short but had longer hair, and paler skin. He wore an aviator jacket, a black top with ripped black jeans. He had kept the same silver skull ring he had when he was eight. He looked grumpier than he used to. 

”Forgetting me, Kelp Head?” 

I turned to look at Thalia. She had grown a lot and dyed her hair, but other than that, she looked the same. She wore a black band tee with black jeans and doc martens. She had silver chains on her jeans and around her neck. 

“I tried to, Pinecone Face.” 

“Wow, we love being the ignored cousin.” 

Jason looked, exactly the same really. He’s less chubby than he used to be and looks more superman now. He wore an orange shirt and blue ripped jeans. 

“Sorry bro, you’ll always be my second favourite.” 

“ _Excuse me?”_ he said, looking mockingly offended. 

Me, Thalia and Nico laughed at the look on his face. 

“Uh, what’s going on here?” 

We turned to look at the table, where Grover, the two girls and the one boy looked really confused. 

Thalia spoke up. “This is our cousin Percy, we haven’t seen him since we were ten.” 

We sat down at the table across from the other four. 

“Well hi Percy, I’m Rachel Dare, resident art hoe and lesbian.” 

Rachel had red, frizzy hair, and pink shirt with overalls covered in paint. She had pale skin and shiny green eyes. 

“I’m Piper McLean, this idiots girlfriend,” the girl said, gesturing towards Rachel.

Piper had choppy brown hair, an oversized red top and dark blue mom jeans. She had dark skin and dark, shiny brown eyes. 

“I’m Leo Valdez, the only one with a _normal_ amount of money.” 

Leo had dark, curly hair, and wore a white, long sleeved top and suspenders attached to his jeans. He had chocolate brown eyes and dark skin, just a bit darker than mine. 

Piper rolled her eyes playfully. “Shut it Valdez, you literally live with me, I will i kick you out.” 

“I can see the headlines now, ‘Piper McLean kicks out homeless street orphan’” 

The table burst out laughing as Piper pushed Leo out his seat. Including me, there was eight people at this table, but there was two extra chairs. 

“Hey, uh, is there more people who sit here?” 

“Oh yeah,” Rachel snapped her finger towards me. “There’s Will and Annabeth, two thirds of ‘the blondes.’” 

“I’m assuming the others Jase here?” 

“You assume correctly.” 

“Who’s the new kid?” 

I look up and _oh my god that girl is so beautiful she looks like a princess, am I staring? I’m staring, they’re all looking at me oh my right-_

“Uh—ah—yeah I’m Percy Jackson.”

Thalia snorted and I elbowed her in the side. First day and i’ve already made a fool of myself, good job me. 

“Well i’m Annabeth Chase, and that’s Will Solace.” 

Annabeth had blonde, princess curled hair and wore tight blue jeans and a white hoodie. She had pale skin and stormy grey eyes. 

The boy next to her, Will Solace, had bright blonde hair and wore khakis and a blue top. He had pale blue eyes and tanned skin, with lots of freckles. 

They sat down at the table and conversation broke out. Leo and Piper talked about them rewatching Avatar, since it was on Netflix, which led to Will going on a rant about how Sokka and Zuko should have ended up together. That led to the whole table having a whole ass Avatar ship war. Me and Thalia then proceeded to have Nico expose hour. 

“Nico was literally the most annoying child ever.” 

“No I wasn’t! I was just....talkative.”

”YOU STOLE MY DS AND NEVER GAVE IT BACK!” 

“....I’m not sorry.”

”As much as I _love_ Nico expose hour,” Will butted in, “class is gonna start soon.”

“Percy, what’d you have?”

“English with Paul.”

”...”

“Who?”

I internally facepalmed. “Sorry, Mr Blofis, I meant, he’s my stepdad so..”

Then all hell broke lose. 

_“Mr Blofis is_ your stepdad!?”

”Man, he’s like the best!” 

“That man is an angel and is the only man I trust.” 

“Wait,” Jason put his hands up. “Sally remarried? Does that mean no more Gabe?” 

Ah, yikes. I was hoping they weren’t going to bring him up. Painful memories. Not the best time in my life. 

“I mean they aren’t married yet, but they basically are. Gabe’s also kinda...dead?” 

“How?!” 

_Well Sally is a badass and kinda kill—_

_“_ Oh, it was a car accident like, two years ago or something.” 

“Good.” 

Annabeth gasped. “Jason, you can’t wish death on people again!” 

Again?! Jesus, who is Jason wishing death on?

“Gabe was an asshole anyway,” Grover said. I forgot he met Gabe that one time. 

“Can we go back to the fact that _Mr Blofis_ is your stepdad?” Leo exclaimed. “Literally, everyone in this entire school loves him.” 

“Does he really own twenty different ponchos?” 

Now that, is an odd question. What is Paul _telling_ these kids?

”No, what? Why did he—never mind.” 

“ _Anyway_ , we’re all going to be late if we don’t leave, like, now.”

“Oh shit, Mrs Graham is gonna kill me.”

“Leo you’re literally her favourite.”

”And i’d like to keep it that way.”

* * *

“Still live with Big Z and H” 

Thankfully, Thalia got sat next to me in English (i’ll thank Paul for that later) so I had someone to talk to. 

“What, Zeus and Hera? Nah, me and Jase took our share of the money and got the fuck outta there. It was a mess in that house, Hera despised us and Zeus was always out cheatin’ or somethin’” 

“Good, I can go to yours without Hera giving us dirty looks.” 

“Yeah, remember our other cousin, Nico’s half sister Hazel that he talked about?” 

“Yeah? I kinda thought he made her up.” 

“Oh no she’s real, sweet little girl, she goes to Jupiter High, met her once, really nice but can be absolutely terrifying.” 

“Jupiter’s the boarding school, right?” 

“Yup, ‘Jupiter High boarding school’, along with ‘Pluto elementary and Neptune Middle boarding schools’. She went to all of them.” 

“Shit, really?” 

“Yeah, apparently her mom just, didn’t like her so she sent her to boarding school and only kept her around for the summer, and she spent a lot of time with Nico.” 

“How didn’t we meet her then? We saw Nico in the summer?” 

“Dunno, maybe Hades didn’t want us to meet? She’s coming up soon I think, well not _soon,_ October break.” 

“Can’t wait.” 

“Now let’s talk about how _you totally like Annabeth.”_

I slammed my head on the table. 

* * *

What I realised in the few hours i’ve been in this school is that this friend group, is really close. It’s nice, but makes me feel kind of, like an outsider really. It’s not like they’re excluding me, there’s just a lot of things I don’t get. 

I sat in between Leo and Grover at lunch. I would’ve rather had one of my dear, annoying cousins beside me instead of Leo to be honest. Not that I don’t not like Leo, I just, don’t know him. 

“Right Percy, here’s what happens at lunch. We get all our food collectively and put it in the middle of the table. Then, we feast like kings and queens, sharing like the saints we are,” Piper explained. 

“Unless you’re Rachel and Grover and _vegan_.” 

“Hey! don’t hate us ‘cuz we ain’t murderers!” 

“OKAY!” Grover exclaimed, throwing his arms forward, “Let’s not start this again.” 

“Can we eat now, I’m hungry.” 

“Let’s feast comrades.” 

* * *

“So, how’d you like it here?” 

Grover and I were walking home, since my house was near the bus stop to his. 

“Didn’t think you could be that popular, Goat Boy.” 

“Ha ha, soOo funny. No but seriously, did you like them? They can be intense, I know, but they’re amazing, trust me, you fit right in.” 

“Nah, I like them, Just think I need to get to know them.”

“Well Saturday is our weekly group day, so you’ll get to know them then.” 

“Yeah, think I will.”


	2. Tea and Group Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth talk and Percy gets added to the group chat
> 
> Also pipers dramatic and Rachel is Gretchen wieners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh sorry it took so long, I’m not good at uploading regularly, but I do try <3

Math class. I never thought I’d ever like math class in my life, but here we are, all because I’m sitting next to Annabeth Chase. I wouldn’t say I have a _crush_ on Annabeth, more just I think she’s pretty. I don’t catch feelings _that_ easily, she could be a complete ass for all I know, she’s probably not but she could be. 

Annabeth looks like a goody two shoes, teachers pet, that she’s always listens. Well I can tell you right now, that is not true. I swear this girl never listens, she’s on her phone basically the whole time, playing Minecraft most the time. Once the teacher called on her to answer a question thinking she wasn’t listening, but got it right without looking up. She’s like magical or something. 

“So Percy, where are you from? I’m from California, moved here when I was twelve.” 

Annabeth was looking at me, grey eyes stormy as ever. The rest of the class were taking part in their own conversations. 

“I mean I was born in Argentina but I was only there for like two years so I don’t really remember it.”

”Argentina? Oh I’ve always wanted to go there, I travel a lot, I went to Greece last year. I stayed in Athens, it’s probably the best place I’ve ever been. I’m an architect nerd,” She said, giggling slightly at the end. 

“Is that why you always play Minecraft?” I asked, remembering the intricate buildings I seen her build on her phone. 

“Oh, you saw me? Well you do sit next to me. Never mind, but yeah, I want a career in architecture, but I really hate math. I can’t stand this class, I’m glad you sit next to me, I was scared I was gonna be alone here.”

Oh. I could feel my cheeks heating up at that, but I don’t think she noticed. I don’t even know why I’m blushing! She just said she’s glad I’m here! Ugh, why am I like this?

“Same, I don’t think I’ve ever really liked school in general, but I kinda like it at Goode. My last school was bad once Grover left.” 

“You went to school with Grover before? What school was it, Jupiter?” 

“Nah, Yancy. That one boarding school, a shit show, really. Just a lot of loud, annoying kiss shoved into one place ‘cuz their parents hate them. Well my mom didn’t hate me, but just wasn’t a great school.” 

Annabeth had a confused look on her face, then grabbed her phone. I try to see what she was looking up, but I couldn’t see. She saw me trying to see and turned to me. 

“Sorry, I’ve never heard of Yancy and I _hate_ not knowing, not sure why, I’ve always hated it.”

She scrolled on her phone for a bit then made an ‘ _oh’_ shape with her mouth. She promptly put her phone back in her pocket. 

“Never mind I remember that building, think I drove past it once or twice, always thought it looked pretty.” 

Pretty. I almost laughed, I’ve never heard Yancy of all places be described as pretty. I can firmly say, it ain’t pretty on the inside. The lunch bell rang and kids started leaving. 

“Come on, Rachel’ll bitch if we’re late.” 

* * *

“Y’know that bitch Liliana?” Piper had a bit of drama with a girl in her home economics class, it’s apparently been going on since junior year. Apparently Piper threatened her with a knife last year. 

“Yeah Pipes, you talk about her all the time. Jeez, if you weren’t with Rach, I’d think you have a crush on her.” 

“Shut it Will, like _you_ can talk about crushes,” Piper glared at Will and he blushed slightly and glared back.

”Anyway, Liliana straight up said to me that i started the rain today by a rain dance. A _rain dance._ Like, fucking racist bitch? Sadly we weren’t cooking so I didn’t have anything to stab a bitch, but you know the crazy thing? Drew cat scratched her in the face with her acrylic nails. _Drew!_ I swear that girl hated me.” 

“Is that why she walked into English with red scratches on her face? Oh my god, I stan Drew now.” 

“Told you she wasn’t bad, she’s just a bit complicated.” 

Ok now I’m just confused. We’ve never mentioned a Drew over the past four days. There been a Connor, Travis, Kaite, but never a Drew. 

“Uhhh, who’s Drew.” 

“Drew Tanaka, the asian girl sitting at that table there, with the blonde girl.”

At the table Thalia pointed at, was a girl with long black hair, seemingly black eyes and gold bracelets. Next to her was a blonde girl with low pigtails and brown eyes. 

“Where are we meeting on Saturday?” 

Grover’s voice brought me back to the table. I remember him saying that they meet every saturday as a group. 

“Oh we’re meeting at mine,” Piper states. “My dad’s out again so we’ll be alone.” 

“Good, remember when we were at Nico’s and his dad walked in on us dancing like strippers.” 

“Oh god don’t remind me, I don’t think my dad’s looked me in the eye since.”

Everyone started laughing, which kinda made me feel left out. It’s now friday and I still feel like an outsider. I must’ve been making a face because Annabeth leaned in next to me.

“Don’t worry, I wasn't there either, but I’ll show the video they sent me later, it’s gold.”

That made me feel a bit better, I wasn’t the only clueless one, but maybe I won’t feel as left out tomorrow.

”Percy, you coming tomorrow? Of course you are, we need to do the friendship initiation to make you formally apart of the friend group. Do you have a phone?” 

Initiation? What is Rachel on about? Have I joined a cult, is this group a cult? What have I got myself into. 

“Uh yeah I do, it’s here.” I got out my phone and handed it to her. My phone got passed around the table, everyone adding their numbers. Still kind of thinking about that initiation part, slightly scared now. The phone got back to me and I looked through the contacts. Nine contacts in one day, nice. 

“I’ll add you to our group chat later, we can discuss times for tomorrow. Now, I’ve got more tea.” 

If Piper’s the one who takes part in drama, Rachel’s the one who knows everything. She’s like the Gretchen Weiners of this school I’ve discovered. 

“Ooh, spill?” Leo leaned forward, as did the rest of the table. She always had some interesting story. 

“I was in the library, drawing behind a bookshelf - don’t ask - and I heard talking so obviously I eavesdropped and it was Daisy and Aidan, and y’know how they’re both dating other people, well they’re cheating on them with each other. But their partners are also cheating with each other, but none of them know.” 

“What the fuck?” 

* * *

_Razzle added Percy to the group chat_

**Razzle:** welcome Percy to the dumbasses

**LeonidASS:** he needs a name 

he can’t just be percy that’s boring af 

**Willbert:** did you just say af??

ew 

disgusting 

**Annie:** will you unironically say ‘rawr XD’ i don’t think you can talk

**LeonidASS:** OH 

**Pips:** ooooh will u just got sassed by annabeth

**Jession:** how will he recover???

**Tree:** don’t think he ever will 

**Razzle:** maybe nico can help ;))

**Neeks:** first of all ew no wonky faces stop u cretin 

second anyone who says ‘rawr xd’ deserves to be shot

**Willbert:** NICO

HOW COULD YOU

I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST BUDS 

**Neeks:** i’m not sorry 

**Willbert:** :(((

**Percy:** so do i get a name orrrrr

**Goaty:** YES i have a good one 

**Pips:** grover!!! where were u :(( 

**Goaty:** chill pipes i was in the shower

but i do have a great name for old percy boy 

_Goaty has changed Percy’s name to Pooty_

**Pooty:** i saw this coming 

why do u do this to me

**LeonidASS:** pooty? what? 

**Goaty:** percy told this girl his name once but he mumbled it so she didn’t here and thought his name was pooty and percy was too awkward to correct her 

she called him pooty for a whole ass year till she heard a teacher call him percy 

**Pooty:** i’m so glad that girl moved cross country 

**Tree:** perce wtf??

**Jession:** omg HAHAHAHAHA 

**Neeks:** i’m cackling wtf 

**Willbert:** how??? where did she get that from??? 

**Pooty:** idk!!! i didn’t wanna correct her so i just went with it 

**LeonidASS:** akjhfjgjfhbc omg 

**Pips:** ok so putting percy’s weird ass name aside 

when are yall coming to mine 

12? 

**Pooty:** ok none of u can talk about weird names 

and i don’t know where u live 

**Tree:** im taking nico so i’ll get u 

and i’d love to see sally again 

that lady has my heart

**Goaty:** 12 is good yeah

will are u still walking with me? 

**Willbert:** hell yea

**Annie:** rachel your picking me up 

you don’t have a choice 

**Razzle:** wouldn’t have it any other way beth 

**Annie:** call me beth again and i’ll rip u apart limb by limb

**Pooty:** that got dark 

**Razzle:** not really she says stuff like that all the time 

**Pips:** aNyWaY 

12 at mine is a okay? 

**Willbert:** yup 

**Pooty:** yeah 

**Tree:** positive 

**Neeks:** yeah 

**Razzle:** yea 

**Goaty:** mmhm 

**Jession:** ye

**Annie:** sure 

**LeonidASS:** yee

**Pips:** see ya then :)) 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really have much of a plot here, but we’re just going with it. 
> 
> ————————————-
> 
> Shout out to the Leo Valdez Appreciation Club for helping me, love you guys :))


End file.
